The present invention relates to thread-braking devices employed in commonly known textile machines. More particularly, the invention pertains to a textile thread-braking device in which a thread is drawn between a ball and a ball seat.
Thread-braking devices, which employ a ball-like structure have been known in the art. These known arrangements as compared to also known plate-like brakes, have the advantage that a self-cleaning of the device from a fiber fuzz can be obtained because of the continuously movable ball.
There are also known ball-containing braking arrangements, in which a braking force acting on the textile thread can be adjusted. In these arrangements the ball can be loaded with a number of additional balls, or the ball-type brake can be provided with a number of balls with the corresponding ball seats with which the balls cooperate to pass the thread therebetween, and the thread can be selectively guided through one or more braking positions arranged between the respective balls and ball seats.
It has been also known to adjust the braking force of the thread-braking ball-type device in a stepwise manner so that the ball is loaded by a compression spring of an adjustable tension. In such a thread-braking device, the free movement play of the ball is affected by the spring, which can lead to an undesired reverse movement of the passing thread. A fiber dust deposited on the surfaces of the thread-braking device can also be accumulated on the ball loading spring.